paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Make a Sneeze
Summary of this episode: When Chase gets really sneezy, he assumes he has really big allergies. The PAW Patrol rescues a border collie pup when she got her paw stuck in an old tin can. And now it's up to her to help Chase. Dialogue (Chase says the title card with a sneeze at the end) (It's morning at the Lookout) (Skye comes out of her pup-house) Skye: *Yawns* Good-morning, Adventure Bay! (Zuma and Rocky come out of their pup-houses) Zuma: Hello to a new day! Rocky: That has a nice ring to it. Zuma: Thanks, 'Wocky'. Skye: Now I better wake up those sleepy heads. (She picks up a spoon with her mouth and lightly taps it on a pup-bowl) Rubble: *snorfles* Huh? Breakfast time!? (Marshall gets out of his pup-house right away) Marshall: Alright! I'm starving! Rocky: Clear out, pups! (Rocky, Zuma, and Skye all scatter as Marshall crashes into the pup bowls) (Rubble walks in without his sleeping mask on) Rubble: What's for breakfast? (Marshall gets up wearing Rubble's puppy bowl) Marshall? Marshall: I'm good... (Skye counts all the pups, including herself) Skye: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5? Hey, where's Chase? (Something answers her question) Chase: Aa-CHOO(sniffles) (Skye walks over to Chase's pup-house) Aaaa-CHOOOO!! (His pup-house rattles and Skye flinches and jumps back a little) Skye: Wake up, Chase! It's a brand new day! You'd better get up, or Rubble will eat your breakfast. Rubble's voice: I heard that! (Chase gets out of his pup-house) Chase: Achoo! *Sniffs* (stuffily) Good morning, Skye. Achoo! Skye: Chase, you sound funny today. Chase: *Sniffs* Me? I must have-- Achoo! gotten-- Achoo! some really bad-- Achoo! allergies... after the cat inccident... Achoo! (Scene change: Police Badge) (Katie's Grooming Shop) (Katie is brushing Cali's fur) Cali: *Purrs* Katie: That brush really does feel nice, doesn't it? Cali: Meow. (Something's heard outside) Puppy: Oh! *Yelps* (Katie is so surprised, she accidentally brushes Cali too hard) Cali: Mmmeeeoooowww!!! Katie: Oh! I'm so sorry, Cali! Cali: Meow... Puppy: *Whimpers* Cali: Meow? Katie: I wonder what that sound was. (She and Cali walk outside the shop) (They find a female border collie puppy) (Her paw is stuck in an old tin can) Puppy: *Whimpers* Katie: *Gasps* Poor thing... Cali: *Concerned* Meow. (The border collie notices Katie and Cali) Puppy: *Gasps* (She uses her other paws to move into a corner where Katie and Cali can't reach her) (Katie can't reach her) Katie: Oh, she needs help, but she's so scared. What are we going to do now, Cali? Cali? (Cali holds Katie's phone in her mouth) Good idea, Cali. Let's call the PAW Patrol! (The scene moves to Ryder, who's about to feed the pups) (His Pup-Pad rings) (He puts the puppy food he's holding down and answers it) (It's Katie) Ryder: Hey, Katie. What's going on? Katie: Hey, Ryder. There's something we need help with. Puppy: *Whimpers* (Katie uses her phone to show the pup) Ryder: *Gasps* She's got an old tin can stuck on her paw. Katie: But she's so scared, she won't come out. I'm too big to fit. Ryder, can you help her? Ryder: Don't worry, Katie. You too, Cali. Cali: Meow. Ryder: The PAW Patrol will help her. No job's too big, No pup's too small! (He activates the button and calls the rest of the PAW Patrol) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Zuma, Marshall, Skye, & Rocky: Ryder needs us! Chase: Achoo! Wait for-- A... Ah... AAA... AAA-CHOOO! (He flies backwards and hits all the pups) (They all land in the elevator) Marshall: Uh... Sorry? (The pups all laugh) (Elevator scene) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for-- Aaa-choo! action... *Sniffs* Skye: Bless you. Chase: Thank you. Ryder: Pups, we have an emergency. Katie and Cali found a pup, but she has a tin can stuck on her paw. Skye: Ooo! That looks really painful. Ryder: It is, but she's really scared, and she's hiding in a place Katie can't reach. We have to help her. (He slides his Pup-Pad to Skye's symbol) Skye, you're the only one small enough to reach the pup. So I need you to squeeze into the corner to get her out. Skye: *Ruff ruff* Let's take to the sky! (Ryder slides his Pup-Pad to Rocky's symbol) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to help get the tin can off the pup. Rocky: Don't lose it, reuse it! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups bark) Chase: Achoo! (Ryder slides down the pole) (First Skye then Rocky slide down the slide) (Only Rocky does the vehicle transformation) Skye: Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) This puppy's gotta fly! (She flies up in the sky) (The trio head over where Katie and Cali are) Katie: PAW Patrol, are we glad to see you. (Rocky and Ryder hop off their vehicles) (Skye lands and her wings disappear) Rocky: How's the pup doing? Puppy: *Whimpers* Katie: She's still scared. Skye: Don't worry, Katie. I can get her out. And we'll get that tin can off her. Ryder: Okay, Skye. You ready? Skye: I'm ready to help! (She squeezes into the corner) (The puppy sees her) Puppy: *Gasps* *Whimpers* Skye: Don't be scared. We're all here to help you. My name is Skye. What's your name? Puppy: *Mumbles* i'm... penelope... Skye: I didn't catch that. Puppy: *Squeakily* It's Penelope! Skye: Nice to meet you, Penelope. Don't worry, Ryder and Katie are really nice; they want to help you. So c'mon out of this corner. Penelope: okay... (The two pups walk out of the corner) Ryder: Good job, Skye! Skye: *Giggles* Penelope: Will this hurt? Rocky: It will, if that can stays on your paw. *Barks* Grabber! (His grabber claw appears) (It lightly grabs the tin can and gives it a little tug) (The can comes off) I got it! Penelope: It's off! Thank you! Rocky: You're welcome. Now I'll put this in my truck for safe-keeping. Why trash it when you can stash it? (He walks to his truck) Katie: How's your paw? Penelope: Better thanks. It's just a little tingly; I just have to walk on it for a while. Skye: Penelope, would you like to come back to the Lookout with us? Penelope: Um... Skye: There are other pups there, and they're all really nice. Penelope: Well... I don't really have anywhere to go. Okay... Skye: Yay! (Scene change: Skye's badge) (Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble are gathered around Chase) (He's lying on the ground) Zuma: Dude, you don't look so cool. Chase: Achoo! I think have-- Achoo! more than an-- Achoo! allergy... Ryder: Hey, pups. (The three turn around and see Ryder, Rocky, Skye, and Penelope) What's wrong? Marshall: Ummm.... Chase is sneezing a lot, and we don't think it's an allergy. Penelope: *Gasps* Marshall: Will he be okay? (Penelope gets a new look of determination in her eye) Penelope: I can help with that. Skye: Penelope? Penelope: Don't worry, Skye. I know just what to do. (She walks over to Chase) Tell me, your name is Chase, right? Chase: Uh... Yes? Achoo! Penelope: I thought so. Now just hold still. (She peers at him closely) (She notices that there's something glowing in his nose) Hmmm... Interesting... Skye: Does he have a cold? Penelope: Nope, but I think I know what's wrong with him. Rubble: You do? Penelope: Yep, and I need a few things. I'll need a tissue and something that makes him sneeze. Chase: "Makes me sneeze--" A-Achoo! Marshall: I have a feather behind my ear. (He scratches his ear and a feather falls out) I was playing with Fuzzy earlier... Ryder: Birds really do love you, Marshall. Marshall: Yeah... Rocky: Here's a tissue. Penelope: Great. Alright, here's what we do. Marshall, you wiggle the feather over Chase's nose. Rocky, right before he sneezes, you place the tissue over his nose, but he has to sneeze. It's the only way he can stop. Marshall: We're ready, Penelope! Rocky: Green means go! (Marshall picks up the feather with his mouth) (He wiggles the feather over Chase's nose a lot) (Chase gets ready to sneeze) Chase: Ah... Aaah... Aaaaaah... (Rocky holds the tissue out) AAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (It's his biggest sneeze ever) (Rocky flies backwards until he hits the side of the Lookout) Rocky: Oof! I'm okay! Chase: *sniffs in the air* Hey, I can smell again! And I'm not sneezing anymore! Thank you... uh, what's your name again? Penelope: *Shyly* uh... um... uh... *Mumbles* penelope... Chase: Huh? (Skye whispers in his ear) Skye: *Whispers* Her name is Penelope, but she's really shy. Chase: Well, thank you Penelope! Zuma: But I don't get it. What was making Chase so sneezy? Penelope: *Normal voice* Oh, I'll show you. (She walks over to Rocky) (She unfolds the tissue and a firefly flies out) Hello, there, liitle fella. (The firefly nuzzles her cheek) Zuma: A firefly! Chase: But how did a firefly get in my nose? Penelope: Sometimes, flying bugs get really curious. They can fly into your nose, your mouth, and even into your eye. Zuma: *Shudders* I don't 'weally' like bugs... Penelope: Really? Well, I find fireflies so cute. Zuma: Cute? I... wouldn't know... (The pups except Zuma laugh, but he soon laughs with them) (Ryder looks at Penelope and gets an idea) (Badge change: mysteriously, it's a red cross ...) (The pups and Penelope are at the top of the Lookout with Ryder) Ryder: Pups, I have an announcement. Since Penelope did a great job helping Chase with the firefly, I decided to make her the newest memeber of the PAW Patrol! Penelope: Me? A part of the team? Skye: I love it! Now I won't be the only girl anymore! Zuma: I'm okay with that idea, as long as I don't see any bugs... Penelope: Well, I am honored to join the team. Ryder: Penelope, do you promise to serve Adventure Bay, help others in trouble, and always do your best? Penelope: I promise, Ryder sir. Ryder: Since you are good making others feel better, you'll be joining us as our Nurse-Pup. Penelope: *Gasps* I always wanted to be a Nurse-Pup. Ryder: Here's your collar with your tag. (He places a collar on her) (Her collar is light purple; the tag is white and has the red cross in the middle) And here's your nurse hat. (He places a nurse hat fit for a border collie pup on her) Penelope: Wow... Ryder: There's also a surprise down at the bottom of the slide. Go check it out. Penelope: Okay! (She runs over to the slide) (She jumps onto the slide) (She slides down the slide and lands on top of a white pup-house) (It transforms into an ambulance) Wow... I have an ambulance too... (Ryder and the pups are already right there) Ryder: Welcome to the team, Penelope. (The other pups howl) (Penelope howls with them) (Rocky shakes a dusty carpet on Skye) Skye:school! (pups fall over) Skye:dusty! (Pups howl) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes